User blog:The Sam Puckett/This Whole Katydidit Chiz
(Hey, it's Roxas, and may I said it...? DING DONG, THE WITCH IS GONE!!! Haha, well, I myself am very happy for this. Katydidit, while a good enforcer of rules, was initially a Creddie basher/vandal, and he HATED Cam. So, needless to say, we got off on a VERY bad foot. Due to a few personal feuds, one could say I was not Team Katydidit after that. The thing is, what I did was for girls like Alica, CartoonPrincess, SamlovesHam and Churchpants. While they are mature beyond their years, NO girl ''should have to read comments like they were sent by this sick person. As they were underage individuals, they trusted an adult, which he broke by failing to protect their innocence, rather, choosing to exploit their lack of knowledge on a very'' mature subject. To me, those users are the heroes, because they did the right thing, and told the other Admins what was happening. For me, it is much easier to listen to those comments, (though it still was disgusting, and after a while it only got worse and worse) because I've got the age, and life experience that comes with it. The average 11-12 year old girl would not. All I would hope is that these users would someday find a way to get past this scary event in their lives, and blame the right person. Katydidit was the abuser, and he hurt people by not respecting the rights of a minor, which is to learn these things by time and grow. Children are innocent when they are young, something revered and acknowledged in society, because it is rare and precious.They have the right to be on wikis like this and enjoy iCarly, not having to listen to a sick person talk to them about topics that make them uncomfortable. So if anything from now on happens, along with the Admins, I would be more than happy to help you guys. It's not bad if you tell someone older if a person's saying inappropriate things to you. In some instances, it can save a life. Also, remember to keep your personal information to yourself, unless you're SURE you can trust the person. Things like birthdates, age, pictures, are dangerous to send to people if you don't know them well, and they have bad intentions. My thanks go out to Mak and Eric, two upstanding Admins who set the right example for responsible male adult figures, and being two good friends to me on the wiki. FearlessStatic for coming up with this plan, giving me fake information, pretending to be me while I was getting information, and for being a moral support. SlickNickShady for providing software so I could take the screencaptures that got Katydidit canned, as well as a proxy list, in the event that I had to protect my online identity. CartoonPrincess, SamLovesHam, ChurchPants, and Alica for reporting the events to the Admins, and letting them be aware of a potential danger to the wiki. Stay strong, young padawans. :) And the members of this wiki, for being, fun, awesome, and ''totally ''CRAZY For iCARLY!!!!) FATCAKES YEAH!!!! This has been two words from your Sam Puckett. MellamoSammo! 15:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts